Έναστρη Νύχτα
by itsundere
Summary: Τα δύο αγόρια ήταν ξαπλωμένα στο έδαφος,είχαν φυσικά παραβεί τους κανόνες του Χογκουαρτς για άλλη μια φορά και είχαν βγει έξω την νύχτα για να παρατηρήσουν τα αστέρια.


**Α/Ν: Ένα μικρό Scorbus One-Shot,ελπίζω να σας αρέσει! :) Συγγνώμη για τυχών ορθογραφικά και ασυνταξίες.**

"Να! Εκεί είναι ο αστερισμός από όπου πήρε το όνομά του ο Πατέρας μου!" Ο Σκόρπιους έδειξε προς τον ουρανό,σε μια κατεύθυνση την οποία ο Άλμπους δεν μπορούσε να διακρίνει.

Δεν ήθελε όμως να τον προσβάλει όποτε έγνεψε καταφατικά και του χαμογέλασε πλατιά για να δείξει τον ενθουσιασμό του.

Τα δύο αγόρια ήταν ξαπλωμένα στο έδαφος,είχαν φυσικά παραβεί τους κανόνες του Χογκουαρτς για άλλη μια φορά και είχαν βγει έξω την νύχτα για να παρατηρήσουν τα αστέρια.

Τα πουκάμισα τους είχαν λερωθεί ελάχιστα απο την βρωμιά του εδάφους.Ήταν μια σχετικά κρύα μέρα όποτε είχαν ξαπλώσει αρκετά κοντά.

Ο Άλμπους είχε παρατηρήσει πως τα γόνατα τους αγκίζονταν ελάχιστα αλλά το είχε προσπεράσει βιαστικά προσπαθώντας να εστιάσει την προσοχή του σε αυτό που του έλεγε ο Σκορπιους εκείνη την στιγμή.

Ο Σκόρπιους χαμογελούσε και έκανε διάφορες ζωηρές κινήσεις στον αέρα προσπαθώντας να του εξηγήσει κάτι,"...Η οικογένεια μου έχει αυτό το έθιμο από πολύ παλιά,εξού και το όνομά μου"

Ο Άλμπους ανέβασε ελάχιστα τα μανίκια του πουκάμισού του και ξεροκατάπιε,δυστυχώς δεν ενδιαφερόταν καθόλου για αστέρια,ούτε για το διάστημα.

Είχε συμφωνήσει μόνο και μόνο επειδή ήθελε να κάνει τον Σκορπιους χαρούμενο.Από ότι φαινόταν,ο νεαρός Μαλφόι είχε πάρει την αγάπη του για την αστρονομία απο τον Πατέρα του.

"Και εκεί είναι η μεγάλη άρκτος,λίγο πιο κει η μικρή,τις βλέπεις; Μοιάζουν με κουτάλια" το χέρι του Σκορπιους βρέθηκε πάνω από το κεφάλι του δείχνοντας πάνω και προς τα αριστερά.

Εκείνος όμως δεν έστρεψε τον βλέμμα του στο σημείο που του έδειχνε ο φίλος του,επέλεξε να γυρίσει απο την άλλη πλευρά και να τον κοιτάξει.

Ο Σκόρπιους ήταν τόσο απορροφημένος με την παρατήρηση των αστεριών που δεν το πρόσεξε,συνέχισε να χαμογελά με ένα ζαβλακωμενο βλέμμα,σαν ένα παιδάκι που του είχαν τάξει γλυκά.

Ο χρόνος σταμάτησε την στιγμή που το βλέμμα του Άλμπους έπεσε πάνω στο πρόσωπο του Σκορπιους,δεν είχε ξαναδεί ποτέ κάτι τέτοιο,ήταν λες και εκείνη την στιγμή είχε ανακαλύψει την αληθινή μαγεία.

Η έκφραση του ήταν απόλυτα γαλήνια,τα ματια του είχαν κλείσει ελάχιστα αλλά φαινόντουσαν όσο πιο φωτεινά από κάθε άλλη φορά.

Τα μαλλιά του ήταν απίστευτα ανάκατα αλλά του τόνιζαν τόσο πολύ το πρόσωπο που έκαναν τον Αλμπους να εύχεται να μην τα ξανα ισιώσει ποτέ στην ζωή του.

Το χαμόγελο του ήταν αυτό που έκανε τα πόδια του Αλμπους να νιώθουν αδύναμα και το στομάχι του να ανακατεύεται από τον ενθουσιασμό.

"Εχω κάτι στο πρόσωπο μου;"

Ο Άλμους τινάχτηκε,δεν είχε καταλάβει πως τον κοιτούσε για τόσο μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα.Ένιωσε τα μάγουλα του και τον λαιμό του να κοκκινίζουν και γύρισε απότομα από την άλλη.

"Όχι...απλά σκεφτόμουν κάτι" του απάντησε ψιθυριστά.

Ο Σκόρπιους σήκωσε το ένα του φρίδι μην πιστεύοντας λέξη,ήξερε πολύ καλά τον φίλο και ήταν πολύ δύσκολο να τον κοροϊδέψει,επέλεξε όμως να μην τραβήξει το θέμα καθώς είχε παρατηρήσει το ποσό ντροπαλός είχε γίνει ο Άλμπους απέναντι του εκείνη την στιγμή.

Τα μάτια του έπεσαν πάνω στον κατακόκκινο λαιμό του,μετά στα ανακτά σγουρά μαλλιά του και αντιστάθηκε στον πειρασμό να απλώσει το χέρι του και να το περάσει ανάμεσα τους.

Δεν θα το παραδεχόταν ποτέ σε κανένα αλλά πίστευε πως ο Άλμπους ήταν ο πιο όμορφος άνθρωπος που είχε δει ποτέ στην ζωή του.

Αυτο που ένιωθε φυσικά δεν ήταν κάτι καινούργιο,πάντα ήξερε πως του άρεσαν περισσότερο τα αγόρια από τα κορίτσια.

Είχε μιλήσει για αυτό με τον Πατέρα του,προς έκπληξη του το είχε καταλάβει από μόνος του.

Όχι βέβαια πως τον είχε βοηθήσει και πολυ.

Του είχε προτείνει να προσπαθήσει να δείξει πόσο πλούσιος και περήφανος είναι.Ο Σκορπιους φυσικά το μόνο που είχε κάνει ήταν να γελάσει με την αντίδραση της μητέρας του η οποία αγριοκοιτουσε τον Πατέρα του.

"Ξέρεις Αλμπους,έχω πολλά λεφτά"

Μπορούσε να δει το απογοητευμένο βλέμμα του Πατέρα του.Τι θα έκανε όμως εκείνος;

Ο Αλμπους ο οποίος δεν είχε ακόμα συνέλθει από το προηγούμενο περιστατικό,γύρισε και τον κοίταξε προβληματισμένος.

"Τι είπες;"

"Εε τίποτα" ψέλλισε ο Σκορπιους κοκκινιζοντας μέχρι τα αυτιά,ανάθεμα το απίστευτα άσπρο δέρμα του!

Δεν ήξερε καν εάν ο αγαπημένος του φίλος του έτρεφε παρόμοια συναισθήματα για αυτόν.

"Μου λείπει η Μητέρα"

Τα χέρια του Αλμπους τον αγκάλιασαν από τους ώμους και τον έφεραν ακόμα πιο κοντά του.

"Λυπάμαι" τον κοίταξε με ένα λυπημένο βλέμμα.

"Ο Πατέρας είναι τόσο μόνος,πραγματικά εύχομαι να βρει κάποιον άλλον να τον κάνει ευτυχισμένο"

"Είμαι σίγουρος πως εσύ τον κάνεις ευτυχισμένο" του είπε ο Αλμπους χαμογελώντας αχνά,"Το ξέρεις πως είναι πολύ περήφανος για εσένα"

Το βλέμμα του Σκορπιους σκοτείνιασε,"Μα γιατί να τον κάνω περήφανο;Αφού είμαι ένας αποτυχημένος"

Το μόνο που ακουγόταν για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα ήταν οι βαθιές τους αναπνοές και οι ήχοι τον ζώων και τον μαγικών πλασμάτων που βρίσκονταν έξω.

"Σκορπιους"

"Α να! Κοίτα εκεί είναι ο αστερισμός του Νονού του Μπαμπά σου!" Ο Σκόρπιους έδειξε αυτή την φορά προς τα δεξιά.

"Σκορπιους" το βλέμμα του Άλμπους έμεινε σταθερό πάνω στο πρόσωπο του.

"Το ήξερες ότι τι πιο φωτεινό αστέρι στον ουρανό είναι στην πραγματικότητα πλανήτης;" Ο Σκόρπιους είπε ιδρωνωντας ελάχιστα.

"Σκορπιους" το δεξί χέρι του Αλμπους άγγιξε απαλά το δεξί του μάγουλο και τον έστρεψε έτσι ώστε να βρίσκονταν πια πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο.

Το πρόσωπο του Σκορπιους έγινε ακόμα πιο κόκκινο και κοίταξε αλλου.

"Δεν είσαι ένα τίποτα"

Ο Αλμπους πλησίασε διστακτικά λίγο πιο κοντά στο πρόσωπο του Σκορπιους.

"Είμαι περήφανος για εσένα"

Τα χείλη τους απείχαν μόνο λίγα εκατοστά,και οι δύο μπορούσαν να νιώσουν την αναπνοή του άλλου,κανένας όμως δεν έκανε την παραμικρή κίνηση.

Ο φόβος της απόρριψης είχε κατακλύσει το μυαλό τους.Κανένας από τους δύο δεν θα ήθελε να χαλάσει αυτή την υπέροχη φιλία.

"Αλμπους" ο Σκορπιους πλησίασε ακόμα πιο κοντά,το βλέμμα του είχε σταθεροποιηθεί στα μάτια του νεαρού Πότερ.

"Μπορώ να σε φιλήσω;"

Ο Αλμπους σταμάτησε να αναπνέει,τα ματια του άνοιξαν διάπλατα,το χέρι του αγκαλιασε διστακτικά τον λαιμό του Σκορπιους και τον χάιδεψε όσο πιο απαλά μπορούσε.

Τα χείλη τους συναντήθηκαν στην αρχή φοβισμένα,ήταν το πρώτο φιλί και τον δύο,δεν ήξεραν τι ακριβώς να κάνουν.

Ο Σκόρπιους εμπλεξε τα δάχτυλα του στα μαλλιά του Άλμπους και τα έκανε ακόμα πιο ανάκατα από ότι ήταν πριν.

Το φιλί τους ήταν κάτι βιαστικό και διστακτικό,φοβισμένο αλλά και ταυτόχρονα έντονο.

Τελείωσε γρήγορα αλλά και οι δύο θα ήθελαν να κρατήσει για πάντα.

"Ξέρεις πως αυτό αλλάζει τα πάντα"

"Το ξέρω"

Ο Αλμπους εγυρε το κεφάλι του στον ώμο του Σκορπιους και για πρώτη φορά ο έναστρος ουρανός του φάνηκε υπέροχος.


End file.
